


Sweet Tooth (Oneshot)

by granttus



Series: Bokuaka oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granttus/pseuds/granttus
Summary: Candy is always a good way to bring a smile to someone’s face.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782163
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Tooth (Oneshot)

It wasn’t cold outside, and yet it wasn’t warm. It was cool with the occasional breeze to chill the weather a little more. Akaashi stood on the balcony just outside the kitchen, enjoying the breeze. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took a minute to snap out of the serene trance to check. 

Bokuto’s name was on the screen with a text message. Akaashi smiled at the name, then it faded when he read the message. 

‘I’m sorry Akaashi! Practice ran long and I’ll be late but I’ll be home super soon! I promise!!’

Akaashi sighed, feeling a little strain of disappointment coil in his chest. He hadn’t seen Bokuto in weeks, almost a month, because of daily practice for the game that they played earlier that day (the Jackals won). But even though Akaashi waited so long, he had to wait even longer because he was late. Of course Akaashi knew things came up, that’s how life worked, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

He decided it best to not reply and focus on making dinner. He was hungry, maybe he was just grumpy. Besides, Akaashi reminded himself, absence makes the heart grow fonder. 

He spent an hour making his dinner, taking his time. He finished making it and sat, scrolling through his phone while he ate. He took his time eating as well. As he ate, the gentle patter of rain tapped on the window above the kitchen sink. Soon enough, two hours had passed and he was still waiting for Bokuto. He began to grow worried, but shook it off. It was his anxiety talking, nothing happened to Bokuto. The rain was probably holding him up. 

Eventually he stood from the table, grabbing a bag of candy from months ago, and placed himself on the couch, taking the book he never finished from the side table. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he knew he’d read about a hundred pages before the door opened and closed. Akaashi glanced at the door briefly before popping a few m&m’s in his mouth and putting the book mark in his book, closing it. 

“Welcome back, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, putting the book on the coffee table and the bag of candy next to it.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cried, leaping onto the couch and beaming at the dark haired man. His smile was wide and his eyes sparkled. “I missed you!”

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile softly at him. He couldn't wait any longer than he had to, he reached his arms out and pulled him against him. As soon as Bokuto was flush against him, he felt a breath leave his lungs. All felt right in the world for once. “I missed you too.”

Bokuto hummed contentedly, letting himself melt into Akaashi’s body. His own arms wrapped around his waist, his nose buried in his neck. Akaashi rested his cheek on Bokuto’s head, breathing a sigh of relief. It felt as if all the tension that built up in his body the past month had finally released. They stayed like that, just absorbing the other’s warmth, neither of them daring to break the silence. 

Akaashi’s fingers tightened on his shirt as Bokuto lifted his head to look Akaashi in the eye with a soft smile. “I’m sorry I was late.”

Akaashi smiled and cupped his face gently. “Don’t apologize.”

“But you were probably worried!” He said, tilting his head into Akaashi’s palm. “You didn’t reply to my text so I thought you didn’t get it and I didn’t want to worry you!” 

“I wasn’t worried, Bokuto-san,” he said, his fingers curling around his jaw and tracing the line gently, pulling him closer and kissing his lips softly. “I was disappointed that I’d have to wait longer.”

Bokuto closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him back, humming as Akaashi’s fingers came back to cup his cheek. Bokuto’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles on Akaashi’s sides, just under the hem of his shirt. His skin was warm and soft under Bokuto’s rough and calloused hands, but Akaashi didn’t seem to mind. When they pulled away to breathe, they fell into silence again. It was beyond comfortable, a silence they could melt in. They smiled at each other softly, just enjoying the touch of the other’s hands on their skin. Akaashi missed him...a lot. The house was too quiet without him. He was elated that he had his boyfriend back. 

A loud clap of thunder sounded outside accompanied by a blinding flash, causing both of them to jump. Bokuto fell into laughter, Akaashi following just after. 

“I guess the storm followed me,” Bokuto said, grinning at Akaashi, before sinking onto the couch, letting his head rest in Akaashi’s lap with a yawn.

Akaashi smiled, running his fingers through his hair. Bokuto smiled up at him, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his social media. Akaashi grabbed his book again, returning to the page he was originally on and placing the bag of m&m’s between his leg and the arm of the couch

“Oh! That’s why you tasted so sweet!” Bokuto suddenly gasped when he heard the bag. Akaashi looked down at his boyfriend’s enormous grin. “You’re pretty sweet anyway, but sweeter than normal!”

Akaashi bit back his smile at him. Bokuto had a habit of saying the sweetest things and believing them wholeheartedly, and it made Akaashi’s heartbeat just a little faster. That’s why he would always fully believe what Bokuto would say, because the man only spoke his own truths. 

Akaashi took a few of the chocolate candies, and indicated for him to open his mouth. He obliged and Akaashi dropped them into his mouth. “Now you’ll be just as sweet.”

An even brighter smile spread across Bokuto’s face. “Akaaaaashiiiii!” He cried, covering his face with his hands and curling into himself. “That was so cute!”

“Bokuto-san, you’ll fall off the couch if you roll too far.” He stopped flailing around and uncovered his face, watching Akaashi as he read. His careful eyes moving from word to word.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said after a few minutes passed, suddenly sitting up and facing him. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a sweet tooth.” 

Akaashi glanced over at him, then furrowed his eyebrows, completely confused at the change in tone. What did that have to do with anything?

Then Bokuto’s fingers tilted Akaashi’s chin up so that Bokuto could place a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled away with a cheeky smile on his face. “Now I do! It’s an Akaashi sweet tooth!”

Akaashi felt his chest tighten and heat rise to his face as he laughed, pulling Bokuto against him again. Bokuto laughed with him, nuzzling his neck and closing his eyes comfortably. “You’re such an idiot, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
